Disneyland
by michiru89
Summary: "Hermione dejó salir un suspiro mientras miraba la rosa sobre la mesa, le había llevado un par de encuentros y otras varias horas para darse cuenta que las princesas de verdad existían y que se había enamorado irremediablemente de una"
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hey!**

 **Esta historia es completamente AU, sin magia (a menos que el amor cuente con una) y tendrá un par de escenas +18.**

 **Espero que me dejen saber sus opiniones, no será una historia muy extensa dado que esto está fuera de mi zona de confort y estoy algo nerviosa de cómo resulte.**

 **Gracias por animarse y darse el tiempo de leer**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo1**_

* * *

\- ¡Hermione! –Su madre gritó llamando la atención su atención. La castaña observó hacia los costados del parque, estaba repleto de madres llamando a sus hijas pero eso no la hacía sentirse menos apenada- ¡Ven acá! -La castaña echó un suspiro resignado al acercarse a la fila- Cambia de cara que estamos a punto de llegar a Mickey

Hermione hizo una mueca de sufrimiento- ¿Es necesario? Ya tengo 19

\- Es el sueño de toda niña estar en el mágico mundo de Disney –Su madre observó a su alrededor con ojos risueños

\- Este es tu sueño Viviana, no el mío –corrigió la castaña

\- Soy tu madre, no seas irrespetuosa –gruñó la mayor

\- preferiría estar en bellas artes –gruñó

Su madre chasqueó la lengua- Tonterías –Se colocó de puntillas mientras trataba de ver sobre la multitud- ¿Dónde está tu padre? Se ha perdido de nuevo

\- Y no me llevó –masculló Hermione

\- ¡Oh! Seguimos nosotras

Hermione casi tropezó al avanzar, el abrupto empujón que su madre le propinó. Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad al estar a un lado de la botarga, la verdad no le hacia ninguna ilusión estar en ese ambiente. Su padre había logrado escapar varias botargas atrás pero ella no había corrido la misma suerte.

Esbozo una fingida sonrisa mientras su madre aprovechaba para tomar continuas fotos, para su fortuna los tiempos estaban marcados así que rápidamente se retiró del lado de la figura y salió de la final con su madre- ¿Podemos ir a buscar a papá? –preguntó con esperanza

\- Luego aparecerá

Hermione se vio arrastrada hacia otra fila

\- Ahora –continuó su madre- si seguimos a este ritmo podemos alcanzar a otros 7 personajes. Su madre acelero el paso, sin darse cuenta de la cara de espanto que su hija puso.

* * *

Hermione saboreó los últimos restos de su helado de menta, observó que su padre aún seguía enfrascado en su hotdog y su madre resonaba el zapato en el suelo en un gesto de impaciencia. Hermione fingió no notarlo y limpiar sus uñas. Ni ella ni su padre estaban felices con la travesía que habían emprendido por un par de fotos pero también reconocía la inmensurable emoción que su madre tenía, era un brillo que pocas veces le había visto y si tenía que soportar tres días de continuas fotos entonces lo haría, después de todo y como su madre le había dicho "esto se daba una vez en la vida", aunque ambas pensaran en ello por distintas razones.

Su madre observó con tristeza el reloj de mano- Oh, ya es tarde

Hermione imitó el mismo movimiento- A mí me parece que aún es temprano

Su madre gruñó- Si tienes suerte podrás tomarte foto con un personaje más y después iremos a las atracciones

\- Si quieren pueden adelantarse –comentó su padre

Hermione lo miró con enojo

\- Entonces te vemos más tarde –su madre de inmediato se puso de pie arrastrando a la castaña

Hermione masculló algunos improperios mientras caminaban entre la gente. Su madre se detuvo frente a cenicienta- ¿Podemos...?

\- Lo siento señora –respondió el guardia que acompañaba a la princesa- la última es la niña rubia, pero si le es posible mañana cenicienta estará encantada de atenderle

Su madre hizo una mueca triste- Mañana es nuestro último día en disneyland, espero que así sea

El hombre le sonrió ampliamente- Claro, le aseguro que su carruaje aún no se volverá calabaza

El guardia y su madre rieron tendidamente de forma que asusto a la castaña, "ni siquiera es tan buen chiste" pensó.

\- Oh, creo Aurora aún está tomándose fotos –comentó el guardia

Después de un apresurado "gracias" de la mayor, ambas castañas se apresuraron, Hermione nuevamente se vio guiada por la multitud hasta llegar a la nueva fila. Pero Aurora ya estaba siendo retirada.

Hermione sonrió airosa al sentirse ganadora, su madre dejó salir un largo suspiro.

\- Lo siento pero –comenzó a murmurar el guardia pero fue detenido por la princesa

\- Está bien –murmuró la chica

Fue la primera vez que Hermione reparó en ella, se veía alta quizás a causa de los tacones, su pelo rubia brillaba aun con el sol ocultándose, su vestido pomposo ceñía sus curvas y hacía resaltar sus ojos.

"Sus ojos" pensó la castaña. Aquello era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, sus largas pestañas hacía que pareciera que pasaba un siglo entre pestañeo y pestañeo. Su nariz era pequeña pero refinada con unos labios perfectamente delineados, no estaba segura si era labial o su color natural pero era algo que a la castaña se le antojaba descubrir

\- Hermione –su madre le dio un fuerte empujón haciendo que trompicase un poco hacia adelante. La castaña se sonrojó fuertemente, de todas las veces que su madre la había avergonzado esta era por mucho la peor. Sin embargo, la princesa había pensado diferente porque sus labios se curvaron de inmediato en una sonrisa.

Hermione estaba segura que todas las princesas sonreían de forma creíble, casi como si fueran ellas las agradecidas que cientos de niños quisieran estar con ellas, mostraban la misma intensidad con cada uno pero esta vez se sintió diferente, esta vez aquella sonrisa le causó un nerviosismo en el estómago que no supo interpretar.

\- ¿Entonces? –el guardia la sacó de su trance- ¿Van a tomarse la foto? No quiero sonar grosero pero Aurora tiene reunión con el resto de princesas y odiaríamos llegar tarde al baile

Hermione observó el intercambio de miradas entre el guardia y la princesa y nuevamente hubo un revoloteo en su estómago pero esta vez fue una sensación molesta. Su madre volvió a propinarle un pequeño empujón

La princesa le sonrió nuevamente- puedes acercarte, no tengo ningún inconveniente

Hermione sólo atinó a asentir y romper la distancia entre ellas- Hola –susurró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

Aurora le devolvió la sonrisa- Hola

\- Muchas gracias por detenerse –La madre de la castaña interrumpió el intercambio de miradas- Es un gesto muy amable de su parte

Aurora asintió y dirigió su mirada a la castaña- Bueno, ¿Quieren una foto con ambas? Ronald amablemente estaría dispuesto a tomarla –el guardia asintió al escuchar su mención

Hermione observó a su madre ruborizarse a niveles insospechados, sabía que era lo que su madre añoraba. Su madre quería tomarse fotos con las princesas pero su carácter de "adulta" le restringía hacerlo, teniendo que mandar a su adolescente hija a ir al frente de la cámara. Hermione notaba que su madre había estado conteniéndose desde el primer día para no lanzarse a las princesas.

\- Claro –Hermione se apresuró a responder en nombre de su madre, sabía que ésta no lo haría por orgullo- nos encantaría

Su madre sonrió y se apresuró a darle indicaciones al guardia

Hermione aprovechó ese breve momento para observar a la princesa- Gracias

La chica sonrió- Será todo un placer estar contigo –su sonrisa se amplió y colocó una mano en la cintura de la castaña- en la foto –concluyó pero su oración ya había causado efectos en el rostro de la castaña

No hubo tiempo de una mayor interacción porque pronto, su madre se colocó al otro lado de Aurora. Hermione pudo notar un cambio de sonrisa en la princesa cuando miro hacia la cámara, sus ojos habían perdido cierto brillo aunque su sonrisa no había desfallecido, su rostro permanecía bellamente impasible.

El guardia carraspeó la garganta- mirando al frente

Hermione se ruborizó por su notable interés en la princesa y sonrió fingidamente como en tantas otras fotos. La sesión de fotos acabó demasiado pronto para el gusto de la castaña

\- Oh, muchísimas gracias –la madre de la castaña le tomó de la mano, haciendo que se girara y provocando que Aurora tuviera que retirar su mano de la cintura de la castaña

El guardia carraspeó la garganta- Fle…Aurora –se corrigió- me temo que ya debemos de irnos

La princesa asintió- Espero que hayan tenido un buen día, debo retirarme

\- Mañana estaremos aquí –Hermione no supo qué la llevó a decir eso, las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de lo pensado

La princesa esbozo una de esas sonrisas que hacía cosquillar el estómago de la castaña- El lago de los patos es un sitio estupendo, si me permiten recomendarles

Nuevamente el guardia carraspeó

\- Con su permiso damas –Aurora se inclinó dándole sorpresivamente un beso en la mejilla a Hermione. La princesa y el guardia se alejaron sin que la castaña o su madre pudieran decir nada más

Hermione pudo sentir un leve cosquilleo en la mejilla, no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar o decir algo más pero de algo estaba segura: acamparía en el lago de los patos de ser necesario.

* * *

Hermione observó a los alrededores cerciorándose que hubiera perdido a su madre mientras se hacía paso hacia el lago. La noche anterior se la había pasado memorizando el mapa para poder llegar al lago sin ningún problema.

Su madre se había mostrado sorprendida por el renovado ánimo de la castaña al ir al parque pero no había hecho ninguna pregunta al respecto. Hermione, por otro lado, había tenido especial cuidado en su imagen, incluso se había puesto un ligero maquillaje en el rostro y sus ropas, contrarias al del día anterior, se apegaban mejor a su cuerpo, moldeando los lugares adecuados.

Hermione se acomodó el cabello cuando vislumbro el lago y caminó mientras observaba los alrededores en busca de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –se preguntó a sí misma. Había tomado asiento en una banca y después de varios minutos esperando sentía que perdía la paciencia- Esto es un locura

\- Lo sé

Hermione se giró asustada para toparse con un hombre a lado de ella, tenía el cabello rubio y una sonrisa en el rostro

\- Es decir, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Se lo he dicho a mis padres cada año que venimos –continuó el chico- Pero aun así insisten en venir

\- Oh, Ok –respondió tratando de ser amable con el intruso, había estado deseando encontrarse con una cabellera rubia pero esa no era precisamente la que tenía en mente

\- Disculpa mis modales. Me llamo Draco

Hermione asintió ligeramente, ser cortés era una de sus virtudes- Hermione –extendió su mano pero nuevamente el rubio la sorprendió, tomando la palma de sus manos y llevándola hasta sus labios

\- Es un placer señorita –el chico al fin dejó ir su mano- Espero pueda perdonar mi interrupción pero me pareció que estaba demasiado pensativa, quizás algo contrariada y decidí venir a ver si se encontraba bien

\- Estoy bien

El rubio le sonrió brevemente- ¿Le molesta si tomo asiento a su lado?

La castaña asintió mientras miraba a los al rededores con la esperanza que fuera una rubia de ojos azules la que la abordara pero empezaba a darse cuenta de lo descabellado que había sido su plan. La princesa sólo le había recomendado el lago pero nunca le dijo una hora, Hermione podía quedarse horas esperando y quizás ésta nunca aparecería.

Ahora le parecía ridículo haber pensado que una chica tan bella hubiera tenido la intención de encontrarse con ella, quizás la rubia sólo había sido amable.

Además ¿Cuáles eran sus posibilidades con ella? Aún si se encontraban, Hermione partía mañana a primera hora y por lo que ella sabía, "Aurora" trabajaba ahí.

\- A veces uno no debe pensar tanto las cosas, ya sabe, dejarse llevar –interrumpió nuevamente el rubio

Hermione se giró a verle, por primera vez fue consciente de sus ojos color gris- Pienso que todos los aspectos de la vida deben ser analizados, sólo tenemos una y hay que tomar las mejores decisiones en ella –replicó tratando de suavizar su tono, no quería que fuera evidente su molestia

El rubio sonrió- Lo siento, no quería disturbarla

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, un poco de plática no le vendría mal para distraerla- ¿Por qué? –al ver la confusión en el rostro del chico continuó- ¿Por qué viene cada año si no le apetece?

\- Mis padres. Ellos adoran venir aquí –dijo como si hubiera sido obvio- No es que tengan el espíritu infantil –aclaró- Todo lo contrario. Nuestra familia tiene conexiones por lo que gozan venir al menos un fin de semana para hacerse notar entre la multitud

Hermione rio suavemente. Podía notar que la familia del chico era pomposa pero él se mantenía al margen de esa actitud, sintió empatía por el rubio

\- ¿Tú por qué has venido? –inquirió Draco- puedo decir que tampoco disfrutas estar aquí

La castaña se encogió de hombros - Mi madre. Ella siempre había querido venir aquí, creo que siempre ha sido su sueño pero su situación económica cuando era pequeña nunca se lo permitió y soy su única hija así que creo que de alguna forma proyecto su sueño en mí –la castaña no sabía de dónde había salido eso. Nunca solía ser tan abierta con extraños pero había algo en el chico que le inspiraba confianza- Soy su única hija y desde que tengo uso de memoria me ha vendido la idea de que ir a Disneyland sería una experiencia maravillosa

\- ¡Oh, las desventajas de ser hijo único! –dramatizó el chico mientras reía- Te comprendo, yo también soy hijo único –Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos- ¿Y no hay nada de aquí que te llame la atención?

Hermione lanzó un largo suspiro mirando al horizonte- Quizás –de forma inmediata llegó a su mente la imagen de la rubia- hay alguien a quién me gustaría conocer –se sinceró sin darse cuenta

\- ¿En serio? –el rubio pareció interesado- ¿Quién? Yo podría conseguirte mañana una reunión con tu personaje favorito

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- Es imposible, me voy mañana

\- Oh –la decepción se notó en los ojos grises- Bueno, ¿De dónde eres?

\- Bristol

\- Bueno, es una lástima que dejes Paris

Nuevamente su mente vagó con la chica de cabellos rubios- Si, es una lástima

\- ¿Puedo tener tu número?

Hermione se giró a verle- Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada

El chico soltó una pequeña sonrisa- Es una lástima

La castaña comenzaba sentirse incómoda- Es que yo no… bueno, no estoy precisamente

\- Está bien –le interrumpió el rubio- De igual forma creo que no hubiéramos llegado a nada, románticamente hablando. Porque creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos

Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de responder porque su madre apareció repentinamente- ¡Ahí estás! Te he estado buscando

Hermione aclaró la garganta- Mamá, te presento a Draco. Draco, ella es mi madre Viviana

Ambos estrecharon manos con una ligera sonrisa

\- Será mejor que me vaya –El chico buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel- Este es mi número. Sería bueno si pudiera verte hoy en la noche, para los jóvenes hay un lugar increíble donde pasar un buen rato –el chico sonrió- Es bueno para despejar la mente. Fue un placer –se despidió para luego alejarse rápidamente

\- Creí que te gustaban las chicas –murmuró su madre

Hermione se giró a verla- ¡Mamá!

\- ¿Qué?

\- No estoy interesada y él sólo estaba siendo amable –contestó mientras rodaba los ojos

\- Bueno ¿Podemos irnos? El espectáculo de luces y sonido va a empezar

Hermione observó a los alrededores

\- No está –comentó su madre- Aurora, no está, ya he preguntado

La castaña abrió la boca sorprendida- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Vamos! –su madre chasqueó la lengua- ¿Realmente creíste que no me daba cuenta? Dudo mucho que estuvieras tan emocionada por ver a la sirenita

Hermione rio- Yo pensé que –dejó incompleta la sentencia y se encogió de hombros- No importa

\- Vamos –dijo su madre, tratando de despejar el ánimo- Tu padre seguramente sigue escondido detrás de los burritos

* * *

Hermione apretó su bolso contra su costado, su madre había insistido en que era buena idea salir con el rubio y distraerse un poco, "disfrutar la juventud". Así que ahí estaba frente a una discoteca bastante abarrotada en espera que el chico no pretendiera dejarla plantada.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Draco apareció frente a ella sonriente- Pensé que ibas a arrepentirte a último momento pero me alegra mucho que estés aquí

Hermione sonrió- Hola, también me da gusto verte

El rubio rio sonoramente. La castaña podía asegurar que su confianza era mayor por las noches- Pues vamos –apuró él- la noche es joven y no hay que desperdiciarla

No tuvo opción a réplica mientras era arrastrada al interior del lugar. Al ingresar se dio cuenta que estaba bastante concurrido, nunca había sido afín de ir a lugares tumultuosos pero la verdad es que tenía que reconocer que le resultaba agradable, el juego de luces y la música no parecían desagradarle y por el contrario le animaba a entrar

\- Te va a encantar

Hermione asintió mientras lo seguía

\- Tenemos una mesa con unos amigos y unas primas

Hermione se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso- Yo, no quiero interrumpir

Draco sacudió la cabeza- No digas eso, eres más que bienvenida

La castaña dudó varios minutos- Yo no soy buena relacionándome con las personas

El rubio soltó una carcajada- Hoy lo hiciste bastante bien. Realmente me agradas

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente- Eso… fue un caso especial

\- Suenas tanto a mi prima –Él le rodeó con un brazo- Vamos, es tu última noche. Disfrútala

La castaña estuvo unos momentos en silencio- Está bien

\- ¡Yeah!

Hermione rio por el entusiasmo y nuevamente continuaron abriéndose paso por la gente. La mayor parte de su vida se guiaba por eventos planificados, ésta era una de esas extrañas ocasiones en las que se dejaba guiar de manera contraria a su raciocinio, no había tomado nada pero la adrenalina del momento y el ambiente estaban haciendo que se sintiera bastante emocionada.

\- Aquí estamos

Se detuvieron en una mesa rodeada de varias personas y con varias bebidas en ella. Pero su atención se desvió cuando una figura se puso de pie al notar su presencia.

Los ojos de Hermione viajaron por aquella figura, desde la curva de su cintura subiendo por su tentador escote y su clavícula hasta llegar a su rostro. La respiración de la castaña se cortó un segundo.

La chica frente a ella esquivó a las otras personas sentadas y avanzó hasta ella. Parecía sorprendida- Hey

Hermione no supo replicar, su atención estaba enfocada en los ojos azules frente a ella

\- ¿Se conocen? –inquirió Draco, igual de sorprendido

Ambas negaron con la cabeza, una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en los labios de la castaña

\- No –contestó la rubia- No, pero estamos a punto de hacerlo

Hermione sonrió, Aurora estaba frente a ella en una sorpresa inesperada del destino, con un interés en conocerle que parecía casi imposible- Hermione –habló al fin la castaña. Orgullosa que su cerebro se hubiera recuperado del shock inicial

La rubia sonrió, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella- Fleur

Y entonces sucedió algo que Hermione nunca hubiera creído posible, los labios de la chica se acercaron peligrosamente a ella, besando tortuosamente cerca de sus labios y dejando sus fosas nasales impregnadas de su aroma.

Y Hermione por primera vez en su vida deseo que la princesa no tuviera un príncipe esperando por ella.

* * *

 _Quiero agradecer a una chica con un yorkshire, un Golden retriever y medio loro por darme, sin saberlo, el ánimo de publicar esto._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

\- ¿Has perdido la cabeza? –Ronald reclamó a su acompañante- ¡Fleur!

La rubia giró los ojos- No seas tan dramático

\- ¿Dramático? –observó su reloj- hace 10 min que tenías que estar en la sesión con Pansy y sabes cómo se pone

Fleur dejó salir una larga exhalación- Lo sé, pero tendrá que soportarlo

Ronald arrugó su nariz, claramente enojado- ¿Y qué fue eso?

La rubia fingió no escucharle

Ronald aclaró su garganta, haciendo su voz más aguda comenzó a burlarse de su amiga- "los patos son un sitio estupendo" –gruñó- puras patrañas

\- Deja de elevar la voz, al público no le agrada nada que le estés gritando a Aurora

\- No eres Aurora

\- Ni tú un buen amigo

\- Ahora resulta que no soy un buen amigo –Ronald colocó sus manos sobre la cadera- Creo que te he pasado bastante

\- Bueno, yo no he dicho de las veces que intercambias miradas e incluso números con las madres –Fleur se detuvo para tomar una larga aspiración- Lo siento –concedió al fin- Es verdad que no fue mi comportamiento normal pero no sé qué me paso con esa chica

Fleur se mordió el labio inferior. Esa era la verdad, no solía comportarse de esa manera con los visitantes y muchos menos de esa manera, "sólo me faltó ponerme un letrero de SOLTERA en la frente" pensó. Sacudió la cabeza un instante y continuó su camino- Vamos antes de que Pansy entre completamente en su papel de maléfica

Ronald la observó en silencio antes de comenzar a seguirla.

* * *

Fleur comenzó a desmaquillarse mientras escuchaba a las chicas en cuartos continuos tener una reunión. Se detuvo cuando recordó a la chica de cabellos castaños y una sonrisa apareció inevitablemente en su rostro.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía- Fleur ¿Qué estabas pensando? –habló a su reflejo en el espejo- Podrían despedirte –trató de contener su sonrisa, de mostrar el rostro más ecuánime posible- Es sólo una chica –su rostro desfalleció en el instante- pero con cuerpo de mujer–se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras reía, le había sido imposible pasar por alto la figura de la chica a pesar de que ésta trajera ropas holgadas.

Todos los que la conocían sabían que tenía debilidad por las figuras femeninas, que podría perderse en unas buenas cuervas, sin embargo, eso no era lo que había llamado su atención inicialmente

Lo que atrapó su atención fue ese aire tan desinteresado que tenía. Porque la chica de cabellos castaños apenas había reparado en ella, pero Fleur había sido consciente de ella varias horas atrás.

Cuando se había parado en la zona de Ginny fue la primera vez que sus ojos cayeron en ella. Solía recorrer los alrededores con la mirada, hallando cosas interesantes de las personas con sólo mirarlas, pero esta ocasión la chica había robado su atención por completo porque a diferencia de los otros miles de personas en el parque ella no parecía feliz, parecía incluso molesta de tener que estar ahí, Fleur no hallaba ningún sentido hasta que una mujer mayor de cabellos castaños, que más tarde descubriría que era su madre, apareció junto a ella y entonces todo tuvo sentido.

No necesito mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que la mujer mayor estaba extasiada de estar ahí, su rostro se comparaba al de los niños más pequeños y la pequeña castaña estaba ahí, tortuosamente, complaciendo a su madre.

Fleur esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en eso. Se observó fijamente en el espejo- ¿Qué te pasa? –se susurró. No era la chica más guapa que había visto pero había algo en ella que hacía imposible que la sacará de sus pensamientos.

\- Hey -una la pelirroja entró al camerino y cerró tras de ella, se observó en el espejo unos momentos antes de continuar hablando- Necesitamos nuevos empleos

Fleur soltó una carcajada al escuchar a su amiga- ¿En serio? Ayer dijiste que era el empleo soñado

\- Bueno, me has contagiado ese ánimo gruñón tuyo –Ginny observó nuevamente su perfil- Necesito una pareja fija, alguien con quién tener una buena noche

Fleur giró los ojos riendo- ¿Más? Tienes a muchos padres detrás de ti

\- ¡Exacto! –dijo mientras la señalaba con el dedo- Necesito un hombre soltero y que no tenga hijos que esperen que yo sea su nueva mami

\- No dejes que Rita te escuche, podría soltarte el sermón de "Somos una familia feliz" al puro estilo Barnie

\- Experiencia ¿Eh? –inquirió burlonamente

Fleur se levantó del asiento- Es un discurso odioso déjame decirte –Fleur le dio la espalda- ¿me ayudas con el vestido?

\- Siempre pensé que no durarías mucho en el puesto

\- Gracias –bufó la rubia mientras dejaba que el vestido cayera al suelo- Cuánta fe

A pelirroja rio- No en ese sentido. Tu siempre has sido del tipo inteligente, la que arruina un chiste con su interludio científico –recogió el vestido colocándolo cuidadosamente en su lugar- No del tipo que pasa sonriendo y siendo amable para tomarse interminables fotos día con día

\- Y después me pregunto por qué no le agrado a las demás chicas –comentó sarcásticamente

La pelirroja echó un suspiro- Bueno, dejemos eso ¿Qué tal tu semana con Ron?

Fleur sonrió- Es un buen chico, me agrada –observó la vacilación en la mirada de su amiga- Y –agregó- es mucho mejor que tratar con Bill

La risa de Ginevra no se hizo esperar- Mis dos hermanos loquitos por ti –la pelirroja chasqueó la lengua- ¿Cuándo entenderán que les sobra una pequeña, muy pequeña parte del cuerpo para entrar en tus gustos?

Fleur sonrió mientras comenzaba a colocarse sus jeans

\- Pero viendo el lado bueno, mañana no tendrás que sufrir –Ginny observó la confusión en el rostro de su amiga- Mañana hay evento en el castillo ¿Recuerdas? Nosotras estaremos en otra sección

Fleur sintió que su rostro palidecía- ¿Mañana?

Ginny no entendía el poco entusiasmo de su amiga- Has estado todo el mes esperando por este día sin niños y ahora se te ha olvidado ¿Debo preocuparme?

Fleur se sentó tratando de retomar la compostura, su mente viajo nuevamente hacia la chica castaña

* * *

-¿Puedes dejar de tamborilear las uñas? –masculló la pelirroja- Estás acabando con mis nervios –observó a su amiga apretar la quijada y comenzar a jugar con el lapicero- Si tanto querías trabajar hoy sólo debías hablar con Rita

Fleur negó de inmediato- Dijo que no era posible

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿Hablaste con Rita? La de Recursos humanos

Fleur la observó con fastidio

\- ¿Qué? –se defendió su amiga- Todo mundo sabe que tú y ella no son las mejores amigas –esperó un momento antes de continuar- Esa chica sí que debe gustarte si trataste de cambiar esta reunión

\- Recuérdame por qué te dije de ella

\- Mi gran experiencia en amores a primera vista y basto conocimiento de relaciones lesbosensuales

Fleur sonrió ante la respuesta- Claro –se echó hacia atrás, reposando por completo en el respaldo de la silla. Observó al hombre de enfrente decir algunas frases más pero su atención estaba muy desenfocada- Ahora creerá que sólo estaba jugando con ella

\- Fleur –la pelirroja aclamó su atención- muchas de las personas que nos visitan son turistas de distintas partes del mundo o de otros departamentos que sólo están aquí un par de días –apretó la pierna de la rubia en señal de ánimo

\- 67% –aclaró

Ginny la observó incrédula- Demasiado buena para estar aquí –sacudió la cabeza tratando de enfocarse nuevamente- El punto es que lo mejor es que no te hayas encontrado con ella. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si era de América? ¿África? O quizás otro lugar muy muy lejano

Fleur se encogió de hombros

\- Es mejor que no te involucres en algo muy complicado

Fleur nuevamente se encogió de hombros, sin desear alargar el tema. Regresó su atención al expositor tratando de concentrarse en sus palabras

\- Fleur –Ginny trató nuevamente de recuperar su atención- Escucha –tomó la mano de su amiga entre la suya- Yo estuve aquí cuando Bella te partió el corazón ¿Recuerdas?

La rubia fingió no escucharle

\- Para ti se puso bastante intenso –recordó- pero para ella no eras más que diversión de vacaciones

\- ¿Puedes parar? –pidió la rubia, sintiendo una ligera punzada en el pecho. Era un tema que siempre evitaba, era una de las etapas más oscuras de su pasado y odiaba evitar que había hecho una tonta de sí misma tomando las peores decisiones

\- Sólo quiero que pares esto ahora que es un capricho –Ginny se mordió el labio- Así empezó la última vez

\- Ella no es como Bella

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No conoces ni su nombre, no puedes intentar descifrar a una persona por la forma en la que mira –la pelirroja soltó un largo suspiro- la última vez terminaste hecha trizas, ¿quieres acabar así nuevamente?

\- Ginny –Fleur gritó en un susurro- Por favor

La pelirroja podía ver que los ojos de su amiga comenzaban a lagrimar por el recuerdo. Sabía que era un tema que aún le dolía pero no quería ver a su amiga en la misma situación de años atrás- Bien, entonces adelante. Ve y exponte frente a esa mujer pero si regresas con el corazón roto –los ojos de Ginny se conectaron con los azules- yo no voy a estar ahí para limpiar tus lágrimas

El hombre que estaba al frente carraspeó la garganta- Señoritas ¿Algo que quieran contribuir?

Ginevra fue la primera en romper la conexión visual- No, me parece muy –observó al hombre de enfrente brindándole una de sus mejores sonrisas- educativa la capacitación –observó de reojo a su amiga- estoy deseosa de llegar a la parte ética

Fleur emitió un ruido gutural- Encantador, muy encantador

Ginny se recostó sobre la silla sin desear continuar la conversación con su amiga, reconocía que había tocado un punto sensible en Fleur pero deseaba alejarla de esa chica en la mayor medida posible. Si en algo era experta era en las relaciones dañinas y sabía que involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien que acabas de conocer llevaba directamente a una.

A un costado de ella, Fleur libraba su propia batalla interna

* * *

\- Te lo digo prima. Es una chica encantadora

Fleur tomó otro sorbo de su bebida mientras escuchaba a Draco hablar de su nueva conquista Observó a Ginny con reproche, ella hubiera preferido quedarse en casa a tomar un café pero en cambio había sido arrastrada hacia ese lugar.

No era que no encontrara agradable el ambiente o las personas, incluso era uno de sus lugares favoritos para salir de fiesta pero no tenía el ánimo para salir a beber y reír

\- Fleur también conoció a una castaña –intervinó Ginny- Parece que ustedes los rubios tienen fascinación por ellas

\- ¿En serio? –Draco pareció muy interesado

Fleur tomó otro sorbo de su bebida- Creo que el alcohol te está poniendo floja la lengua Ginevra –reprochó

\- ¡Vamos! –se quejó Draco- Es la única de la estirpe pelirroja que me agrada

Fleur rio, era bien sabido el desagrado que los Weasley y Draco se tenían. Ginny era la única que había logrado romper las barreras del rubio y establecer algo muy parecido a una amistad

\- ¿Entonces? –interrumpió nuevamente el pelirrojo- ¿Vas a contarme? –dio un ligero empujón a la rubia para animarla- la chica a la que conocí le gusta mucho Aurora

Fleur observó con curiosidad a Draco, había estado ignorando sus historias pero ahora estaba verdaderamente interesada- ¿Castaña? Eso dijiste ¿No?

Draco asintió- Oh si, el cabello algo alborotado pero nada que un buen tratamiento no pueda curar

-Repíteme –Fleur se inclinó para estar más cerca- ¿Dónde la conociste?

Draco abrió la boca para replicar pero el parpadear de su celular le robo la atención.

Fleur lo observó ansiosa

\- Bueno, creo que pronto la conocerás. Ya está aquí

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque el chico de inmediato se perdió entre la multitud- ¿Puede ser ella? –susurró para sí misma. Deseaba que fuera ella pero las posibilidades eran muy remotas, incluso aunque la hubiera conocido en el parque habían miles de personas castañas que pudieran ser. Y si fuera ella, ¿Draco tenía oportunidad? ¿Ella misma tenía alguna?

\- Ginny –Fleur se giró a verla, interrumpiendo su plática con un chico- Ginny –llamó nuevamente

Su amiga se giró, fulminándola con la mirada- Fleur, hola encanto ¿Qué deseas?

En otra ocasión, Fleur se hubiera reído del notorio sarcasmo pero ahora no era el momento- Draco conoció a una chica hoy

Ginny la observó con molestia- Draco conoce a una chica nueva cada hora, ¿Algo más?

\- Castaña

La pelirroja tardó unos momentos en entender hacia dónde quería ir su amiga- ¡Por Dios Fleur!

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedes relacionar a todas las castañas con esa chica ¡Mira! –señaló hacia la pista de baile a una chica castaña- Esa bien podría ser tu chica ¿Lo es?

\- No –respondió molesta

\- ¿Lo ves? No cualquier castaña es la tuya –La pelirroja vio una sonrisa en los labios de su amiga y de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error- No es que sea tuya. No es tuya ¿Entiendes? –trató de componer pero la idea ya estaba cimentada en la cabeza rubia- Por Dios, ni siquiera conoces su nombre, no puede ser tuya

\- Podría serlo –alegó- Quizás el destino quiere que lo sea

Ginny exhaló sonoramente- ¿El destino? Yo creo que te comiste una de esas tabletas de "chocolate mágico"

Fleur rio- Vamos, no seas tan

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio a Draco acercarse a lo lejos. Sus ojos trataron de enfocarse en la figura detrás de él pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Sus manos de inmediato comenzaron a sentirse sudorosas al pensar que la chica que venía detrás de su primo podría ser la misma que conoció el día anterior y la cuál no había abandonado sus pensamientos desde aquel momento.

La chica al fin fue visible y Fleur sintió que su respiración se cortaba en ese instante al confirmar sus sospechas

\- ¿Fleur? –escuchó que su amiga pelirroja decía pero ella ya no tenía control de su cuerpo.

Se levantó en un solo movimiento, sintió que la mesa se tambaleaba frente a ella pero poco le importó, esquivó a las otras personas de la mesa para poder avanzar y colocarse al frente. Pasó a un lado de Draco para colocarse frente a la castaña, se veía diferente a su primer encuentro. Tenía un vestuario más provocativo y su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado

\- Hey –las palabras escaparon de su boca antes que pudiera razonarlo. Se reprendió mentalmente por tan absurdo saludo. "encantador Fleur, encantador" pensó. Trató de que su rostro no reflejara su desliz.

-¿Se conocen?

Escuchó a Draco decir, sin embargo sus ojos no se despegaron de la chica frente a ella, y ésta también parecía demasiado enfocada en ella. Fleur comenzó a negar ligeramente y notó que la castaña también lo hacía como si se hubieran sincronizado cuando sus ojos se conectaron.

Fleur sintió su pulso acelerar cuando los labios de la castaña se curvaron ligeramente- No –respondió de forma verbal a Draco- No, pero estamos a punto de hacerlo –no sabía qué le había sucedido o de dónde había sacado el valor pero su respuesta había sonado tan ligera que ella misma estaba sorprendida

\- Hermione

La voz la sacó de sus pensamientos pues al parecer había quedado atrapada en sus divagaciones pero no tardó mucho en responder con una sonrisa- Fleur –replicó y guiada por sus instintos se inclinó para asentar un beso en la mejilla de la castaña, sus deseos parecieron traicionarla y sus labios fueron a parar más cerca de lo que inicialmente había pensado.

Se alejó más lento de lo necesario, asegurándose que sus ojos y los de la castaña se conectaran nuevamente y pudo encontrar lo que tanto había deseado: interés.

Podía notar el interés y un toque de deseo en los ojos marrones, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios indiscutiblemente- Encantada de conocerte

* * *

 _ **¡Hey!**_

 _ **Sé que estaban esperando ver qué pasaba en el re-encuentro de esas dos ¡Pero! Yo tenía otros planes. Creo que se han mal acostumbrado :P cuando dije un fic corto no me refería a unos 10 capítulos, me refería a que muy probablemente el siguiente sea el último**_

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos:**_

 _ **Rokujou Aracely:**_ _¡Jesús! No ¿Ronald y Fleur? Aún estoy en mis cabales. Eso no va a pasar_

 _ **AlexandraArcher:**_ _Me alegro que te haya gustado, desgraciadamente es muy breve así que esperemos que alguien escriba más fleurmiones que ya nos hacen falta_

 _ **Smookey:**_ _realmente Ron es de mis personajes menos favoritos así que sólo está de amigo_

 _ **Valeria:**_ _tienes un "algo" con los padres que escribo, ya me di cuenta ¡eh!. Y te equivocas, ¡ay! Como amo decirte que te equivocas jajaja ya sabes que me gusta callarte_ _que por algo he hecho a Ginny amable aquí_

 _ **Loriel:**_ _jajajaja me estás presionado, en esta ocasión funcionó pero una dama debe darse a desear así que no te acostumbres. Ni te preocupes que ni yo me acuerdo de mis fics :P ¡Oye! Que te gusta hacerme maldad mira que ponerme a descifrar ¿Así esperas que me vaya contigo? No sé, las mascotas suenan tentadoras pero a todo esto, ¿A dónde pretendes que me mude?. Espero leerte pronto, yo no puedo alargarme mucho aquí (aunque estoy tentada) porque me va a quedar más largo que los capítulos jajaja._

 _ **Seizuru:**_ _jajaja ¿La Fleur coqueta? Si es así la verás mucho en el siguiente_

 _ **Shaliahlam:**_ _¡Gracias! Es todo un halago_

 _ **Stef-Cullen:**_ _Yup, quiero darle ese aire amable a personajes que no suelen serlo, ya veremos qué tal me sale_

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por agregar a favoritos y alertas!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **Quise cortarlo pero preferí dejarlo extenso para compensar mi ausencia ;)**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO CON ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

\- El placer es mío –Hermione trataba de contener su excitación

\- Wow –Draco intervino por primera vez- Ustedes ya se habían visto ¿No?

La castaña escuchó a la rubia soltar una risa- Algo así

\- ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes? –inquirió y la cara de Fleur desfalleció unos segundos

\- Somos primos –fue el chico quién respondió

Hermione observó el rostro de la rubia en busca de una confirmación- Oh –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir

\- No nos parecemos mucho –comenzó a decir el rubio- pero tenemos gustos muy similares, ¿No, prima?

La castaña podía notar y entender la incomodidad de la otra

\- Hola

En esta ocasión fue una chica pelirroja quién entró a la conversación. Hermione se alivió que al menos el momento de tensión fuera roto- Hey

\- ¿por qué no nos introducen a su amiga? –interfirió nuevamente la pelirroja

Fleur trató de introducirla pero se percató que era inapropiado ¿Cómo puede presentar a alguien que acaba de conocer? Al menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra pero cuyo nombre acaba de conocer y en realidad tampoco era que supiera mucho de ella, no sabía su edad, profesión, ni siquiera su nacionalidad, ¿Qué clase de presentación sería esa?

\- Ella es Hermione –Draco interfirió por ella- Está aquí este fin de semana –observó la sorpresa en el rostro de su prima- Y ella es Ginevra Weasley

La pelirroja, Ginevra le extendió el brazo- Mucho gusto Hermione, puedes decirme Ginny

La castaña asintió- El gusto es mío

\- Pero ven, conoce a nuestros amigos, te van a caer muy bien, te lo aseguro –La pelirroja tomó la oportunidad para arrastrar a la castaña lejos de ambos rubios

Fleur decidió que no había momento más oportuno que este para establecer límites- ¿estás interesado en ella?

Draco soltó una pequeña risa- Creo yo no necesito preguntar eso. Prácticamente te has lanzado sobre ella

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, molesta de no obtener una respuesta concreta

\- Tranquila –Draco levantó los brazos en señal de inocencia- Puedes ir y orinarla encima, ella es toda tuya

Rodó los ojos sin poder evitarlo, dirigió su vista a la castaña que estaba siendo introducida con el grupo de amigos. Era cierto que su actitud era posesiva pero algo en su interior se estremecía incómodamente al pensarla relacionada con alguien más- ¿Ella está interesada en ti? –preguntó sin poder quitar la mirada de la chica

Draco sonrió complacido- No, ni un poco pero –se acercó al oído de la rubia- creo que está interesada en ti

Fleur se giró a ver a su primo con una mezcla de emoción y escepticismo

\- ¿Sabes qué me dijo ayer? Cuando hablábamos

Levantó la ceja, esperando una pronta respuesta

\- Que su princesa favorita era Aurora

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios sin poder ocultarla

\- ¿Qué esperas? –Draco la envalentonó- La chica está ahí y sólo tienes hoy

Una sensación agridulce la invadió pero decidió ponerla de lado y avanzó hacia su objetivo.

* * *

Hermione saludó a todos en la mesa aunque podía sentir los ojos azules sobre ella, sorprendentemente la emocionaba de formas que no alcanzaba a comprender

\- El gusto es mío –repitió por cuarta o quinta vez, realmente no estaba segura y tampoco estaba interesada en crear diálogo con las personas a su alrededor

La pelirroja comenzó a hablarle de ella y conoció que ella y Fleur trabajaban en el parque al igual que varios de los que estaba ahí sentados, cuando la conversación tomó tintes más personales, Hermione dejó de prestarles atención. Quería excusarse e ir a lado de la rubia pero tampoco le parecía apropiado ir a buscarla ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

\- Hey

La castaña pudo sentir el cálido aliento sobre su cuello y mejilla, se contuvo de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquella sensación y voz que estaba comenzándole a ser adictiva. Se giró un poco para poder ver de frente a la rubia, se encontró con una sonrisa- Hey –respondió sorprendida de que su voz sonará tan ecuánime

\- Espero no estar distrayéndote de esta –Fleur observó al resto del grupo- interesante conversación –dijo sin creer que realmente lo fuera –se dio cuenta que Ginny la observaba de cerca

Hermione negó con la cabeza, Dios realmente debía de amarla por ponerle la conversación con la rubia en bandeja de plata- Puedo hacer el esfuerzo de mantener una conversación contigo

Fleur estaba encantada con cada palabra que salía de los labios de la otra- Entonces Hermione –le encantaba pronunciar ese nombre- ¿De dónde eres?

\- Londres

Fleur retrocedió unos centímetros inconscientemente- wow, está un poco lejos –Desvió sus ojos hacia la pista de baile, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo que fuera que su insensato corazón trataba de hacer no tendría ningún futuro. _La relaciones a distancia funcionan_ escucho una voz en su interior y sacudió la cabeza tratando de ser más racional

\- Mañana es mi último día

Fleur regresó la vista a la castaña, si la chica estaba tratando de establecer una conexión lo estaba haciendo muy mal. Fleur sintió que señales de alarma se encendían en su cabeza- Es una estancia breve –susurró, no sabía si la castaña había alcanzado o no a oírla, después de todo un lugar como ese no era el idóneo para conocer a alguien.

Sin duda, las palabras de la castaña habían tocado un punto sensible en ella

\- ¿Quieren algo de beber? –Ginny intervino, la mirada desaprobatoria que le lanzaba a Fleur era evidente- ¿Me acompañas, Fleur? Podemos traerles unas bebidas

Fleur no esperó un segundo más para ponerse de pie, sabía que Ginny estaba a punto de lanzarle un discurso pero deseaba alejarse de la castaña y las sensaciones que ésta le causaba

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Gruñó Ginny detrás de ella- ¿Por qué no vas y te abres de piernas y le dices "Hey, quieres echarte una ronda y luego romper mi corazón en pedazos"? Porque sería mucho más fácil que este coqueteo aparentemente inocente

Fleur detuvo su andar- ¿Crees que no lo sé? En menos de 24 horas esa chica estará muy lejos de aquí

\- Si ya has entendido eso, creo que vamos por buen camino –Ginevra observó a la castaña que ahora charlaba animadamente con Draco- Además, es una zorra

Fleur la miró con enojo- Creo que no deberías ir juzgando a las personas sin conocerlas

\- ¡Ayuda! –gritó sobre-actuadamente- Mi mejor amiga me acaba de herir gravemente –colocó una mano en su pecho. Se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba muy receptiva a sus usuales bromas- Ok, ya en serio –regresó a su seriedad –Mírala, parece muy feliz con Draco, quizás sólo le gustan los rubios bonitos

\- No está interesada en Draco

\- ¿Y en ti si? –la pelirroja se arrepintió al instante, los ojos de Fleur se iluminaron con ilusión y Ginny sabía que estaba perdiendo a su amiga- Tampoco es que eso importe mucho ¡La chica se va mañana! ¡Mañana!

Fleur bajó la mirada nuevamente, no importaba cuántas veces se repitiera eso, seguía incomodándole como la primera vez

\- Fleur, no puedes establecer una conexión en tan pocas horas, no es posible enamorarse con tan sólo unos miradas y unas palabras

Fleur asintió, esperando que la discusión quedara zanjada y que las palabras de su amiga fueran ciertas

* * *

Hermione sabía que la rubia había estado evitándola gran parte de la noche, cuando habían regresado con las bebidas se había sentado en un lugar diferente y a pesar de que la miraba constantemente no había hecho ningún intento por acercarse nuevamente.

Hermione era una mujer de poca iniciativa así que se había limitado a dirigirle miradas fugaces. La noche se había tornado sencilla, Draco platicándole ocasionalmente, tomando un par de tragos y rechazando a un par de pretendientes que deseaban invitarle una copa.

Gran parte de la noche había estado resistiéndose a bailar, esperando que en algún momento la rubia regresara y se lo pidiera. Era un poco tonto pero quería estar disponible para cuando el momento llegase. Lamentablemente Fleur parecía no tener intención de hacerlo pues ella si había aceptado a pretendientes, tragos y bailar en varias ocasiones.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? –Draco le extendió el brazo

\- Estoy segura que no soy la compañera de baile que esperas –trató amablemente de rechazarlo

\- ¿Bromeas? Conmigo podrías bailar tango e impresionar a todos –su mano seguía extendida

Lo meditó varios segundos, realmente no deseaba bailar con él pero ¿Qué daño podía hacer?, Fleur no parecía tener interés en ella y era su último día y lejos de princesas y castillos hacía su estadía más cómoda. Sonrió y Draco levantó la mano empuñada sabiéndose victorioso. Hermione tomó su mano y lo siguió, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, determinada a disfrutar de sus últimas horas.

Quizás fue el alcohol que había decidido tomar acción en sus caderas pero abruptamente cambió su actitud a una más desinhibida, permitió que Draco pusiera sus manos en su cuerpo y que bailaran en sincronía, pegado uno a otro.

\- No, no eres la compañera de baile que esperaba –se acercó Draco a su oído para decirle- Eres mucho mejor

Hermione le pegó juguetonamente el brazo, la verdad es que su noche se había tornado mucho mejor de lo planeado. No había tenido oportunidad de acercarse a la rubia y posiblemente ya no la tuviera pero había tenido la oportunidad de conocer un amigo y con sus habilidades sociales, eso era un gran avance.

* * *

\- ¿Fleur? –Ginny trataba inútilmente de llamar la atención de su amiga- Reacciona

Pero la mirada de Fleur estaba fija en la pista de baile donde su primo y la castaña bailaban animadamente. Aparentemente Draco no había sido sincero con ella, al menos desde su punto de vista parecía muy interesado en ella ¿Qué eran esos cuchicheos al oído? ¿Y por qué Hermione los aceptaba tan risueñamente?, apretó la mandíbula molesta, se suponía que tenía que dejar a la chica, se suponía que no debería interesarle de esa manera, que no debía vigilar sus movimientos y disfrutar la noche ignorando su presencia, pero la mayoría de las veces, no podía apegarse a la razón.

Giró para quedar de frente a la barra, ordenó un licor más fuerte esperando quitarse ese ardor en el estómago y fue la primera vez que fue consciente que su amiga pelirroja continuaba ahí.

\- ¿Ya terminaste con el acoso visual? –Ginny pareció percatarse de que los sentidos de su amiga regresaban

Fleur gruñó mientras vertía el líquido por su garganta de un solo tragó, tuvo que empuñar su mano con fuerza para luchar el ardor que su bebida le producía

\- Sabes que es una mala idea ¿Verdad?

Fleur observó a su amiga mientras asentía

Ginny echó un largo suspiro- Bueno ¿Qué esperas?

Respondió inicialmente con una mirada escéptica pero poco a poco se fue formando una sonrisa en su rostro al darse cuenta de lo que su amiga implicaba- ¿Hablas en serio? –tuvo que preguntar para cerciorarse

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros- Anda, ve y averigua qué tan duro puede gritar tu castaña

No se molestó en ocultar su emoción y de inmediato se puso en marcha.

Ginny se mantuvo en esa posición, observando a su amiga distanciarse con un sabor agridulce. Lo más probable era que su amiga terminará desilusionada y quizás una semana o dos en depresión por la partida de la otra pero no era algo que no pudiera solucionar con una botella de alcohol, había pasado por peores desilusiones y las había sobrellevado bien. ¿Qué mal podía hacerle pasar la noche con el objeto de su deseo? Era cierto que esa chica que tanto había impresionado a su amiga se marchaba en breve pero Fleur no podía enamorarse de ella en una noche, o al menos eso era lo que se decía mientras tomaba su propia porción de licor.

* * *

Fleur batalló para encontrar a su castaña, la había perdido de vista en la pista de baile y después había encontrado a Draco cotilleando con otros amigos y después de varias miradas acusadoras y palabras frías había obtenido el paradero de la castaña. Ahora caminaba felizmente hacía la azotea, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido abrió la puerta, sintiendo de inmediato el frío y que el aire movía sus cabellos. No le importó demasiado porque pudo ver a la castaña casi de inmediato apoyada sobre el barandal con un cigarro en mano, a un costado había otra pareja intercambiando un beso apasionadamente.

Fleur avanzó hacia la castaña, tratando de no interrumpir a la pareja. Se colocó a un lado de ella, apoyando sus codos sobre el barandal y giró la cabeza para poder verla.

Hermione la miró con sorpresa inicialmente pero pronto lo dejó pasar dando otra calada a su cigarro

\- Entonces –Fleur se animó a hablar- No creí que fueras el tipo de chica que fuma

Hermione sonrió- Mi madre tampoco

\- Entonces no hay que decirle –Fleur sentía que siempre, de alguna u otra forma, terminaba teniendo este tipo de intercambios verbales que le generaban confianza hacia aquella chica, sentía algo inexplicable que la hacía sentir cómoda en su presencia.

Hermione le extendió la mano, ofreciéndole- Dicen que un vicio es menor si lo compartes

La rubia se encogió de hombros mientras lo tomaba, de inmediato lo llevó a su boca sintiendo como el humo entraba y salía de su cuerpo, dejando una ligera sensación de relajamiento. No era su vicio favorito pero las pocas veces que lo hacía, el cigarro lograba su cometido- ¿por qué no estás abajo? Creí que te divertías con Draco

Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros

Su respuesta de inmediato envió sospechas- ¿O no te estabas divirtiendo?

\- Draco quiere llevar la diversión a su departamento

No esperaba esa respuesta, sabía que su primo era muy directo pero ¿No había sido algo apresurado? y ¿Le había respondido?, Probablemente le hubiera dicho que no, porque de haberle dicho que si ¿Qué hacía Hermione aquí?, ¿O era que estaba meditando su respuesta? Necesitaba una respuesta pero no quería sonar muy obvia- Draco está acostumbrado a conseguir las cosas con facilidad –Fleur lanzó la declaración, esperando que Hermione le diera una respuesta pero ésta sólo se encogió de hombros. La rubia no podía más con la incertidumbre- ¿Qué le respondiste? –preguntó sin rodeos, deseosa de conocer la respuesta

\- Le dije que no estaba interesada

Las palabras salieron sin ninguna emoción pero Fleur sintió una brisa esperanzadora- No lo tomes a mal, pero él no es para ti

Hermione bufó, extendiendo la mano esperando que su cigarrillo fuera devuelto

La rubia de inmediato entendió el gesto y extendió su mano, asegurándose que su mano rozará la de la castaña- Mereces algo mejor que una aventura pasajera

Esta vez, Hermione dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo, como si pretendiese acabárselo de una vez- Lo tendré en cuenta cuando regrese a casa, buscar una relación longeva

Fleur permaneció en silencio, resintiendo las palabras de la castaña. _Esta es una mala idea, que no se te olvidé_ pensó mientras desvía su mirada. Observó a la pareja a un costado de ella y sintió celos, ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran tan despreocupados? ¿Se habían conocido hoy o llevarían años juntos? ¿Qué no les importaba en dónde estaban? ¿O quién los veía?

\- ¿Tienes novio? ¿O novia?

La pregunta de la castaña la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, observó detenidamente a la castaña y supo que para ella era una pregunta crucial, así que sin romper el contacto visual contestó- No

\- Si tienes pareja, estoy segura que no le gustaría saber que la niegas –la castaña dudó de inmediato

Fleur rio- Entonces es bueno que no tenga ninguna –hizo una breve pausa- Sé que no soy de tu confianza pero créeme cuando te digo que no tengo ninguna

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Eres hermosa y con la actitud tan… extrovertida que tienes me cuesta creerlo

Sonrió complacida por el pequeño halago- Porque no me gusta tener relaciones, al menos no después de que me enamoré de una mujer casada que terminó rompiendo mi corazón –no supo que la había orillado a soltar la verdad pero nuevamente se había sentido muy cómoda con la presencia de la otra- La conocí en el parque, nos llevamos bien y una cosa llevo a otra… Aunque para ella sólo fueron vacaciones

Hermione se quedó sin habla unos momentos, no creía que fuera una invención de la rubia

\- Es por eso que huía de ti abajo –continuó la rubia- Porque me gustas pero sólo son tus vacaciones

El estamento la desconcertó- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

\- Eres irresistible

Hermione rio, tomándolo como una broma- Bueno –su tono cambió a uno más serio- Yo también te encuentro irresistible

\- Lo sé, siento tu mirada lujuriosa sobre mí –bromeó- observando mis caderas, admirando mis pechos y mis labios

\- Además de tu gran humildad –agregó la castaña

Fleur se encogió de hombros- entre otras cualidades –se quedaron en silencio, escuchando los besos de la pareja a su lado. La rubia no quiso dejar pasar la pregunta que deseaba hacer desde la primera vez que sus ojos se posaron en Hermione- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Puedo decir que no disfrutas tomarte fotos con micky

\- Mi madre –la castaña al fin acabó su cigarrillo- Uno hace cosas tontas por amor

Fleur la observó, estaba completamente intrigada por la mujer delante de ella. Estuvo a punto de cuestionarla nuevamente pero la puerta se abrió y una nueva pareja entro, suministrándose cariño como si fueran los únicos. La rubia hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver como la mano del chico se cruzaba todos los preliminares e iba directamente a la falda de la muchacha

\- Puedes irte si quieres –Hermione pareció notar su disgusto- Estar entre la multitud no es lo mío, prefiero soportar esto

\- Quiero irme –se sinceró- pero contigo

La castaña la observó incrédula- Tu primo y tú no pierden el tiempo ¿No?

Rio ante la comparación- La diferencia es que mi primo sólo busca saciar sus necesidades

\- ¿Y tú?

Fleur se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos y con su dedo índice le acarició el dorso de la mano- Yo busco saciar las tuyas

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo entre las piernas y los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse

\- Toda la noche –puntualizó la rubia con una amplia sonrisa

\- Creí que dijiste que merecía algo mejor que una aventura de una noche –la castaña sintió la urgencia de poner un poco de resistencia aunque estaba lista para salir de ese lugar

La rubia sacudió la cabeza aún con una sonrisa en el rostro- mereces algo mejor que una aventura pasajera, pero para mí eres mucho más que eso –entrelazó su mano con la de la castaña- no sé si lo puedas sentir pero… siento como si tuviéramos una conexión

Hermione se contuvo de replicar, sabía que esa frase era muy trillada, la había escuchado varias veces y probablemente no fuera la última vez que la escuchara pero no lo externo, una parte de ella quería creerle porque, al menos ella, si sentía una conexión. Con la mano que tenía entrelazada, jaló a la rubia hasta atraerla hacia ella. Sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo, conectó sus labios con los de la francesa, un estremecimiento le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la parte baja de la columna, enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio mientras su lengua se abría paso entre los labios rosas, de inmediato conectaron con la de la rubia. Se separó de la rubia de la misma forma en la que había empezado, abruptamente.

Fleur luchó por recuperar una respiración normal, sabía que sus pupilas se habían dilatado, que todo el cuerpo le ardía en deseo. Deseaba ansiosamente a la castaña como a ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido. Observó a su alrededor y las parejas a su alrededor parecían no notar nada, sacudió la cabeza con la esperanza de que su cabeza saliera del trance en que la lengua de la castaña la había sumergido. Decidió acabar con su agonía- Te quiero para mi sola -dijo mirando directamente en los ojos almendrados, sin saber si había sido o no escuchada comenzó a guiar a la castaña hacia abajo y fuera del local, dispuesta a tomar cada centímetro de Hermione en privacidad.

* * *

Fleur había logrado conducir hasta su casa sin ser detenida por un policía, sabía que no era correcto rebasar los límites de velocidad a esas horas y menos con alcohol en el sistema pero deseaba llegar a casa a la mayor brevedad posible. No hablaron durante el trayecto, Fleur estaba demasiado preocupada en contener la humedad entre sus piernas que se acrecentaba minuto a minuto para establecer un diálogo. Aparcó frente a su casa- Llegamos –su voz salió más ronca de lo usual, tragó saliva con dificultad mientras batallaba para salir del automóvil y tratando de que no se notaran sus manos temblorosas abrió la puerta. Sintió la urgencia de arrojar a la castaña contra la pared y arrancarle gemidos pero se contuvo. Encendió algunas luces tratando de parecer lo más calmada- ¿Te apetece tomar algo? –inquirió cuando llegaron al comedor

Sin embargo, Hermione no se sentía capaz de pasar por todo el protocolo de hospitalidad- A menos que no esté entre tus piernas, no creo que me apetezca

Fleur no pudo contener su gemido cuando la castaña se lanzó sobre ella, mordisqueándole el cuello y apretando su cuerpo con las manos. No había lugar a dudas de quién estaba a cargo así que Fleur enredó sus brazos por el cuello de la castaña- Cama –pidió, desconfiando de que sus piernas fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para seguir sosteniéndola

Hermione se alejó de la rubia unos centímetros para mirarla fijamente- No creo que seas capaz de llegar allá

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de procesar pues la castaña con una fuerza inesperada la levantó del sueño para asentarla sobre la mesa del comedor. Fleur escuchó varias cosas caer al suelo pero su cerebro se acalló tan pronto como las manos de Hermione encontraron el cierre de su vestido y lo bajaron. Pronto la rubia se encontró semidesnuda, con el vestido hasta su cintura únicamente detenido por la posición en la que estaba, Hermione no perdió tiempo y arremangó la parte baja del vestido por encima de los muslos de la rubia, Fleur sonrió avergonzada al darse cuenta que no estaba poniendo ninguna resistencia al ser tomada con tal facilidad en su comedor.

Hermione mordisqueó su cuello mientras una de sus manos tomaban el pecho de la rubia, sintió a Fleur retorcerse ante sus caricias, se aventuró un poco más y tomó un pezón de la rubia entre sus dedos.

La rubia tomó con fuerza el borde de la mesa con sus manos, sintió que sus uñas arañaban la superficie- ¿No es muy apresurado?

La castaña detuvo sus movimientos para ver a la rubia a los ojos- No sabía que me trajiste para jugar jenga

Rodó los ojos ante el comentario, sabía que Hermione tenía razón, habían ido ahí por una simple y clara razón. No sabía a qué había venido su pregunta o por qué estaba comportándose tan tímida. Se sentía tan débil y desprotegía en esa situación, gozaba tener el control pero en esta ocasión la castaña la había despojado de ello sacándola de su zona de confort y parecía que la otra lo sentía. En cuestión de horas, aquella mujer, estaba haciendo con ella lo que se le antojaba y Fleur se odiaba por estar disfrutando de ello.

Hermione decidió dejar del lado todos los preámbulos, deseaba tanto a la mujer frente a ella y sabía que Fleur también la deseaba o al menos eso le decía la mancha húmeda en su ropa interior, sin querer seguir debatiéndose en pensamientos, tomó el pecho de la rubia con una mano y llevó sus labios directamente a él. El efecto fue inmediato, la rubia soltó un gemido y sus piernas se abrieron dándole el espacio necesario a la castaña para colocarse entre ellas.

Fleur sintió el dorso de la mano de Hermione acariciar la parte interna de sus piernas, aventurarse a escasos centímetros de su sexo para retirarse y repetir el movimiento- Deja de torturarme –murmuró como pudo, entre las caricias y las mordidas que le eran propiciadas le costaba obtener el aliento suficiente para hablar. Pudo sentir que la otra sonreía antes de darle un mordisco más fuerte en el pecho

\- Pensé que querías que fuera más lento –Hermione decidió jugar un poco más y dejó que la yema de sus dedos se resbalara tan sólo un poco por la humedad de la otra

Gruñó desesperada, ¿Acaso Hermione no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo?, sentía su cuerpo temblar de deseo y si era necesario tomaría la mano de la castaña y la utilizaría para complacerse- Tienes toda la noche para ello

Hermione decidió acabar con ese juego, sin saber cómo había logrado tal hazaña, retiró la ropa interior de la rubia arrojándola al suelo y clavando su rostro entre sus piernas. Acarició su entrepierna con la nariz hasta llegar a su sexo y pasar su lengua entre los pliegues de la rubia.

Los gemidos de Fleur resonaron en toda la habitación y arqueó la espalda, su cuerpo tomó vida propia al sentir los besos de la castaña sobre su sexo, abrió las piernas aún más y sus manos apretaron con más fuerza la madera. Podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos, tenía el cuerpo entero cubierto de sudor cuando la castaña comenzó a masajear su clítoris con el dedo pulgar. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus manos abandonaran la mesa y tomaran con fuerza del cabello a la castaña, la empujó hacia sí deseando sentirla lo mayor posible, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su cuerpo se tensó al instante, sintió su entrepierna tensarse y sus piernas cosquillear mientras contenía un último gemido apretando los labios.

Hermione se limpió el rostro con el brazo antes de levantarse para continuar besando la clavícula de la rubia, sentía las rodillas ligeramente adoloridas por la posición en la que había estado, sintió las manos de Fleur en su mandíbula que la obligaron a levantar la mirada. Se encontró con la rubia sonriéndole ampliamente.

\- ¿No estarás cansada? –bromeó la rubia- Porque yo acabo de empezar

Fleur se puso de pie, sintiendo como su maltratado vestido caí hasta sus tobillos. Tomó la blusa de Hermione y se la sacó en un rápido movimiento, sus hábiles manos ya estaban deshaciéndose del pantalón y la castaña excitada por el rumbo que estaba tornándose la situación se había deshecho de su propio sostén. Fleur inmediatamente la cargó por la cintura, mientras capturaba sus labios.

Su repentina y desbocada energía había tomado a la castaña por sorpresa. Hermione no supo que habían llegado a la habitación hasta que cayó de lleno sobre la cama y Fleur se tumbó sobre ella. Sintió que el cuerpo le quemaba en cada poro

Fleur arañó con ligera fuerza desde el cuello de la castaña, bajando entre sus pechos y llegando hasta su vientre, mientras su lengua jugaba entre los labios de la castaña. Metió una de sus piernas entre las de la castaña, sintió que se resbalaba con facilidad por la humedad, cada uno de los quedos gemidos de Hermione le encendía más, sintió su propio sexo latirle con urgencia.

Hermione la tomó de las caderas, apretándola hacia ella. Elevó su rodilla para que pudiera crear fricción con el sexo de la rubia mientras sus manos se aferraban a los glúteos de la otra. Hermione sentía la rígida pierna de Fleur, comenzó a frotarse contra ella a un ritmo constante, hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia cuando sintió que su interior se tensaba, sintió un fuerte mordisco en su hombro pero la oleada de placer que experimentaba le impidió sentir dolor.

Fleur se retiró, recostándose a un costado de la castaña, su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración acelerada. La luz se colaba ligeramente por la puerta entreabierta.

Hermione observó en la penumbra la habitación, no era nada ostentosa estaba escasamente decorada con un par de fotos y un amplio ropero, desinteresada en la habitación se giró para ver a su compañera. La rubia permanecía con los ojos cerrados y rostro hacia el techo. La castaña sonrió orgullosa de saber que la mujer a un costado de ella estaba exhausta por el placer que ella le había causado.

\- ¿Por qué no me tomas una foto? –Inquirió la rubia- Te durará más

Hermione soltó una risa, no le importaba haber sido descubierta admirándola- Mi memoria es bastante buena, de hecho, estoy estudiando

Pero Fleur no le dejó terminar, había colocado su mano sobre la boca de la castaña- No, no hablemos de nuestras vidas

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- Porque en unas horas estarás lejos de aquí… No quiero ser una loca que busca a toda chica que se llame Hermione y que estudia Arquitectura, ingeniería o cualquier otra cosa –Fleur se apoyó sobre su codo, admirando las pecas de la otra- Odio admitirlo pero soy un poco intensa

Hermione sonrió

\- Y no quiero aferrarme a ti –confesó la rubia- Así que por favor, no quiero saber ningún dato tuyo

Balanceó las oportunidades- ¿Y si yo si quiero saber de ti?

\- Entonces deberías irte

Hermione se giró, observando el blanco techo- Entonces esta es tu idea, darme un par de horas. Lo tomo o lo dejo, ¿eso quieres?

\- Es lo que te ofrezco

Ella quería más, deseaba conocer a detalle a la mujer a su lado pero tampoco quería dejarla ir, no tan pronto, no cuando podía tenerla un par de horas más- De acuerdo –aceptó la castaña- ningún dato pero podemos hablar de nuestras vidas

Fleur sonrió- y eso para qué

\- Tú lo dijiste, tenemos una conexión y me interesa conocerte aunque sea un poco

\- Bien –concedió- Pero creo que antes necesito comer algo, los efectos del alcohol están empezando a resentirse

Hermione observó como la rubia se ponía de pie, deslumbrante aún en la oscuridad, podía ver su silueta y a pesar de haberla poseído momentos atrás deseaba tomarla nuevamente. Puso sus instintos a un lado, aun le quedaba tiempo para disfrutarla.

* * *

\- Está caliente –Advirtió la rubia mientras se sentaba a un lado de la castaña. Observó sus ropas en ella y sintió que la entrepierna le cosquilleaba ligeramente, bajó la mirada ligeramente ruborizada, se sentía como un adolescente en plena pubertad.

Hermione tomó un sorbo del café con una sonrisa, observó a la rubia y de inmediato supo que el café no era lo único caliente- ¿Estás bien? –quiso jugar un poco

Fleur asintió- Claro, normalmente te invitaría a sentarte en el comedor pero –imágenes de la castaña entre sus piernas le impidieron continuar, tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de seguir- pero por ahora está… indispuesto.

Una risa escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta los efectos que estaba teniendo en su acompañante, usualmente no solía ser tan extrovertida, nunca en su vida había tomado a nadie de la forma en que lo había hecho con Fleur _¡En el comedor!_ pensó con una sonrisa. No estaba acostumbrada a ser quién llevará las riendas, ni siquiera daba el primer paso pero con Fleur un instinto salvaje se apoderaba de ella, ni siquiera podía reconocerse. Fleur había empezado el coqueteo, Fleur se había acercado a ella, Fleur había hecho la proposición y sin embargo ahí estaba Fleur sonrojándose a causa de la castaña. Estaba segura que la francesa tampoco estaba acostumbrada a estar en esa posición pero tampoco parecía desagradarle.

-¿Por qué trabajas en el parque? –inquirió abruptamente

\- Te aseguró que no se parece a nada a mi sueño –respondió la rubia sin titubeó- No creerías si te contará cómo empecé trabajando ahí

\- Pruébame

Fleur sonrió, estaban a una distancia escasa, sentadas en su sofá, cada una a un lado y Fleur sentía como si pudiera confiarle todo a aquella extraña- Empecé de botarga

La castaña rio incrédula- ¿Aurora de botarga?

Fleur negó con la cabeza un poco avergonzada- Ni siquiera era princesa. Era una pata

Hermione levantó la ceja, tratando de contenerse la risa

La rubia le dio una ligera patada- No te burles –aunque ella misma tenía ganas de reírse de sus inicios- Resulta que Cenicienta era la perra más grande de todo el parque –observó el rostro impresionado de la castaña- eso decía Ginny

\- ¿la pelirroja?

Asintió afirmativamente- Y Cenicienta y Aurora se pelearon por un príncipe azul, claro que este tenía rastas, era negro y no trabajaba de príncipe, sino en el restaurante –la rubia se rio ante su ocurrencia- y ambas quedaron un poco maltrechas por su pelea –Fleur tomó otro sorbo de su café- Para ser princesa cualquier raspón, quemadura o grano es perjudicial. Tienes que cumplir con muchos requisitos físicos, estatura fija, medidas fijas y rasgos faciales muy similares.

\- Suena complicado

Fleur asintió- Pasó mucho antes de que pudiera encontrar a Alicia

\- ¿Del país de las maravillas?

Nuevamente asintió- ¿Cuántas chicas de su físico encuentras que midan 1.57? –la rubia sacudió la cabeza, se dio cuenta que se alejaba de su historia- Bueno, el punto es que requerían a una nueva Aurora urgente –sonrió ante el recuerdo- Y Ginny sugirió que fuera yo

\- ¿Suerte? –inquirió la castaña

Fleur asintió- Fue una oportunidad. Realmente mi familia estaba pasando por problemas económicos en ese momento y la paga es buena así que no lo dudé y decidí ponerme el vestido, desde entonces trabajo ahí

\- ¿Y luego qué? Cuando ya no trabajes ahí –la castaña se dio cuenta que su pregunta podía resultar incómoda- olvídalo, no tienes qué responder eso

La rubia lo meditó unos instantes, era una pregunta que odiaba que le hicieran. Todos asumían que su físico era lo mejor que tenía y que al cabo de unos años acabaría sin nada, sin embargo, algo le decía que el cuestionamiento de la castaña era sincero, que ella deseaba saber si tenía algún plan futuro- Me gustaría terminar la carrera

Hermione observó a la rubia sonrojarse- Parece una buena idea ¿Algo por lo que te declines?

\- Te recuerdo que no daríamos datos

\- No creo que eso cuente como un dato

Fleur observó la ligera decepción en los ojos marrones- Me gusta el diseño –se reprendió mentalmente- Me gusta organizar –detuvo su hablar, quizás era mejor no dar detalles, hablar de forma general. Aunque ¿En qué le afectaba a Hermione saber sobre sus aspiraciones profesionales? Estaba segura que la castaña no iba a andar por todo parís buscándola- Organizar eventos

Hermione asintió- ¿Eso es una profesión?

Ambas se miraron estáticamente antes de comenzar a reír. Quizás en otro momento Fleur se hubiera ofendido pero había encontrado bastante gracioso la observación- No sé, pero creo que si cantar lo es, organizar podría encajar perfectamente

Hermione asintió- Bueno, mientras te ganes honestamente la vida no tengo problema

\- ¿Y por qué tendrías problemas si no lo hiciera? –La rubia se cruzó de brazos sonriente, hace tiempo que había olvidado por completo el café

Se encogió de hombros- Podría ser del FBI

La rubia elevó las cejas sin creerlo- Entonces debería esconder mi colección de películas piratas

Hermione tomó un sorbo de su café con una ligera sonrisa

\- ¿Lo eres?

La castaña sonrió aún más- Creí que no daríamos información específica de nosotras

La rubia se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada entre su curiosidad y su propia condición- Bueno, yo te he dicho algo especifico

\- no –aclaró- Me dijiste un plan futuro

\- Pero –Fleur sabía que debía sonar muy frustrada- Tú sabes a qué me dedico, no es justo

\- Estoy estudiando arquitectura –aclaró al fin- Me falta muy poco para graduarme y este fue el "regalo" –dijo sarcásticamente- de mi madre por eso

\- Bueno –Fleur retomó su bebida- Tu regalo ha desembocado muy bien

Hermione se sonrojó e imitó a la rubia tomando un trago a su café- ¿Vives sola? –preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema

La rubia asintió- Mis padres hace tiempo que salieron de la mala racha así que viven a un par de horas de aquí, Gabrielle estudia lejos pero me visita un par de veces, yo vivo sola desde hace un par de años

\- ¿Gabrielle?

Fleur se dio cuenta que había dicho muchos datos en una sola oración

Hermione observó divertida cómo la rubia se daba cuenta de su error, era demasiado expresiva para ocultar sus emociones- Tranquila, dudo mucho poder utilizar esa información en tu contra

\- Es mi hermana –respondió frustrada- ¿Vives sola?

\- No –respondió rápidamente- Bueno, sin mis padres pero vivo en un edificio lleno de estudiantes hormonales

La rubia hizo una mueca horrorizada

Hermione rio- No es tan malo como suena –hizo una pausa- ok, si es muy malo pero te acostumbras, quítale las fiestas, alcohol y pleitos de noviazgo y será un lugar agradable

\- ¿Y qué queda después de eso?

\- pues –dudó- Mis amigos, que no son muchos pero los aprecio –no quería sonar como una solitaria pero sus palabras ya no tenían marcha atrás- Harry es casi como mi hermano, no sé cómo hubiera sobrevivido la escuela sin él y Neville es un poco extraño pero muy noble

\- Yo no tengo muchos amigos

Hermione la observó incrédula- Bueno, parecías bastante popular

\- Antes de Ginny no hablaba con nadie. Desconfió mucho de las personas

\- ¿Por eso pusiste tus condiciones?

Fleur se encogió de hombros mientras decidía cambiar de tema- ¿Tus padres no se preguntaran dónde estás?

\- No creo –respondió sin dudarlo- Ellos también iban a salir

La rubia sonrió- ¿Manteniendo viva la llama del amor?

La castaña hizo una mueca- Eso creo pero es algo que prefiero no enterarme –sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esas imágenes- Aún me preguntó cómo es que soy hija única

Fleur soltó una carcajada

\- ¿Te diviertes? –inquirió con una sonrisa

La francesa asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro. Observó a la castaña, decidiendo que ya habían hablado demasiado. Se relamió los labios observando a su acompañante- Pero no tanto como hace rato

Hermione levantó la ceja- ¿No estás cansada?

Sacudió la cabeza casi horrorizada- ¿De ti? –resopló con indignación- Necesitaría más de una vida para cansarme de ti –Se inclinó para besarla pero un abrupto golpe en la puerta la interrumpió

Hermione observó hacia la puerta- ¿Esperas a alguien?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras observaba el reloj de pared- Es de madrugada ¿Quién –no terminó la pregunta porque escuchó a una voz familiar llamar su nombre desde afuera. Dejó caer la cabeza con un largo suspiro- Creo que tendré que atender esto

No espero la respuesta de la castaña y caminó hacia la puerta, quitó los cerrojos echando un par de maldiciones- ¿Qué? –Fleur abrió la puerta y colocó el pie para impedir que la intrusa abriera la puerta más de lo necesario

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Ginny se cruzó de brazos- Paso la noche preocupada por ti y ¿Así me recibes? –la pelirroja trató de abrir la puerta para pasar libremente pero rápidamente el pie de la rubia se lo impidió

\- Estoy ocupada

Ginny la observó con ojos entrecerrados- ¡Por Dios! Yo asustada por tu abrupta desaparición y tú aquí feliz de la vida tijereteando con alguna desconocida

Fleur gruñó- ¿Algo más?

Ginny soltó una larga exhalación- Hubiera sido más sencillo si respondías tu celular

\- No lo oí sonar

\- Evidentemente –Ginny observó la casi desnudez de su amiga- Supongo que será mejor que me vaya

Fleur asintió ávidamente

\- Me despides de tu castaña –Ginny comenzó a retroceder- deséale buen viaje

La rubia supo de inmediato que ese había sido un golpe bajo. La manera cruel de Ginny de recordarle que su aventura era muy corta y que en lapso de unas horas se habría marchado. Cerró la puerta con un ligero portazo y se echó el cabello hacia atrás tratando de contenerse

\- Quizás debería irme -Hermione apareció detrás de ella, tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba recostada sobre la pared

\- Creí que eso harías en una horas –Fleur sabía que su voz había sido involuntariamente agresiva, incluso había sonado como reproche pero no había podido contenerse y al parecer la castaña tampoco estaba de humor porque dio media vuelta hacia el comedor

Fleur empuñó la mano para pegarle un par de veces a la pared. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué parecía un reproche de esposa resentida? Gruñó internamente. Hermione nunca la había engañado, siempre había sido muy consciente que "esto" era de una noche, que la castaña se iría al amanecer. El sexo había sido maravilloso pero era sólo sexo, entonces ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto oír de la partida de su amante?

Fleur enderezó su postura y siguió los pasos de la castaña. Al llegar al comedor la encontró recogiendo su ropa- ¿Qué haces? –esta vez su voz fue mucho más suave

Hermione no se molestó en mirarle- Me voy

Torció la boca- No tienes que hacerlo –Se acercó a la castaña, lentamente se colocó detrás de ella, dándole oportunidad de retirarse si quería- No aún

Hermione cerró los ojos, podía sentir la calidez de Fleur en su espalda, su aliento chocar en su cuello. Odiaba tanto sentirse culpable sin entender el por qué. Su cabeza le decía que lo mejor era retirarse y acabar ahí el problema. Sabía por experiencia que las mujeres eran muy complicadas. Sintió las manos de Fleur rodearle la cintura, su nariz sobre su nuca y supo que aunque su cabeza renegara, ella iba a permanecer ahí. No había forma que sus sentidos se negaran a la presencia de la francesa.

\- Además

La voz ronca la sacó de sus pensamientos pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, podía permanecer toda la noche escuchando esa voz

Fleur aspiró el aroma de su acompañante antes de continuar su oración- Además –repitió nuevamente, tratando que su voz le obedeciera- No has probado mi especialidad culinaria

Hermione sintió la mano de Fleur debajo de su ombligo y entrelazó sus manos- No sabía que cocinabas

Fleur sonrió- Yo tampoco –sintió a su acompañante reír- Pero puedo hacernos unos sándwiches

\- Suena maravilloso

Permanecieron en esa posición por varios momentos hasta que Fleur decidió retirarse suavemente, Hermione se giró para verla con una sonrisa- Aunque creo que primero deberíamos tomar un baño

La castaña elevó la ceja sugestivamente

Fleur le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo lo que eso implicaba.

* * *

Hermione observó su reflejo, la rubia se había marchado minutos antes para preparar algo de comer. Observó su cuerpo con algunas marcas, que dejaban bastante claro las actividades en las que había estado involucrada, se sonrojó al recordar la rudeza que había estado mostrando hacia su acompañante. No era propio de ella marcar a su pareja como si fuera una propiedad pero instintivamente lo había estado haciendo gran parte de la noche y las marcas en s cuerpo indicaban que la rubia hacia lo mismo con ella.

Por la ventana del baño podía observar el cielo aclarecer, sabía que su tiempo se reducía cada vez más, ¿Cómo iba a despedirse?, ¿Sería un adiós definitivo?

\- Creí que ya te habrías vestido –Fleur asomó su cabeza

La castaña no trató de ocultar su desnudez y señaló con la vista las marcas en su cuerpo- Observaba éstas

La rubia sonrió ampliamente sin un atisbo de vergüenza- Si crees que esas son muy obvias, deberías ver las de mis piernas –Se mordió el labio juguetonamente antes de entrar al baño y colocarse detrás de la castaña, le encantaba rodearla por detrás y colocar su barbilla en el hombro de la otra.

\- Si empiezas algo no creo que podamos llegar a esos sándwiches –colocó sus manos sobre el lavabo, desconfiando de la fuerza de sus piernas

\- Siempre he creído que el desayuno está sobrevalorado –susurró mientras le asentaba ligeros besos en el hombro

-No empieces algo que no vas a terminar –la voz de Hermione se volvía ronca- Está amaneciendo –replicó la castaña con apenas un hilo de voz

La rubia gruñó, alejándose de mala gana- Te espero en el comedor

Hermione observó que salía con la cabeza baja, el tono de su voz le indicaba que la rubia estaba molesta. No tenía idea de cómo pero había llegado a conocer ese tono rasposo y grave en su voz. También creía conocer cuando estaba feliz y cuando estaba frustrada. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de recordarse a sí misma que "esto" era cosa de una sola noche, no iban a empezar una relación ni se iban a involucrar sentimentalmente.

Tomó la bata que Fleur le había ofrecido y se la colocó, la ató fuertemente sobre su cintura- Desayuno y nos vamos –le habló a su reflejo. No quería demorarse más pero sobre todo no quería involucrarse en algo que no llevaría a ningún lado.

Se sorprendió al salir del baño, la mayoría de luces estaban encendidas. Caminó por el pasillo hasta el comedor pero se encontraba en el mismo estado en que ambas lo habían dejado- ¿Fleur?

La rubia apareció casi inmediatamente- Espero que no te moleste pero comeremos en la sala –y de la misma forma abrupta la rubia desapareció

Hermione la siguió, dispuesta a no establecer conversación se sentó frente a ella. Era seguro decir que era el desayuno más incómodo que había tenido, Fleur tampoco parecía interesada establecer una conversación, ni siquiera un contacto visual aunque Hermione la descubrió varias veces mirándola de reojo.

Fleur se levantó rápidamente con el plato vacío- ¿Terminaste?

Hermione asintió, había acabado antes pero no deseaba romper el silencio- Gracias

La rubia no respondió, tomó el plato apilándolo sobre el suyo y se retiró

Hermione sabía que debía vestirse y retirarse rápidamente pero sus pies la guiaron hasta la rubia. Nuevamente se encontró siguiéndola, esta ocasión apoyo su cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta, podía ver a Fleur con las manos apoyadas sobre la tarja y la cabeza caída- Sabías que me iría

Fleur no pareció asustada con su presencia pero tampoco se dignó a verla

No tenía que darle explicaciones, no tenía por qué permanecer ahí más tiempo, si la rubia estaba o no decepcionada de ella no debía de importarle y sin embargo la abrumaba de forma inexplicable- No quiero irme así –murmuró

Fleur al fin se giró a verla, sus ojos estaban rojos- ¿Y cómo quieres irte? –preguntó tratando de que su voz no se quebrara- ¿Quieres que te despida con una sonrisa en el rostro? Fingiendo que para mí no ha significado nada

\- Creí que estaba claro que esto era

\- ¡Lo sé! –la interrumpió la rubia- Yo creí tenerlo claro –admitió con la cabeza baja- pero en algún momento de la noche perdí la cabeza… por ti –susurró

Hermione la observó sin saber qué decir

\- Sé que es mucho pedirte que te quedes –la rubia se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella- pero podríamos intentarlo ¿Podríamos?

Observó a Fleur acercarse a ella y tomarle de la mano. No hizo nada para alejarse de ella- No puedo –murmuró- Tengo novia

La rubia se acercó tanto que sus labios estaban a centímetros de la otra- En el baño –su voz era apenas un susurro- me dijiste que no empezará algo que no pudiera terminar pero –tomó la mano de la castaña entre la suya- Pero creo ya es tarde, porque yo ya empecé a sentir algo por ti

Hermione la miró contrariada. Sabía que debía darle ilusiones a la rubia pero en cuanto los labios de la otra se posaron sobre ella perdió la cabeza y lo único que pudo hacer fue reaccionar al beso.

Fleur se aferró a ella del cuello, atrayéndola aún más. No quería soltarla. El modo en que respondía su cuerpo hacia ella era impresionante. Con el rostro sobre el pecho de Hermione aspiró su aroma, quería memorizarlo.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sus manos fueron bajando por la espalda de la rubia, pasando por sus caderas y descansando en los glúteos de la rubia, los sostuvo con fuerza ganándose un leve gemido. Con una fuerza que desconocía levantó a la rubia, sintiendo que las piernas de ésta se enrollaban en su cintura, se encaminó con un poco de torpeza por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación. Tumbó a Fleur sobre la cama y tuvo que luchar con el amarre que se había hecho en la bata para despojarse de la prenda que tanto le estorbaba. Cuando levantó la vista, Fleur había hecho lo mismo, dejando al descubierto su piel. Por primera vez la pudo observar a consciencia y con plenitud. La iluminación dejaba muy en claro la desnudez de su acompañante. Tenía los pechos firmes y los pezones rosados erectos por la excitación, su piel era blanca y sin imperfecciones, tenía las piernas abiertas dándole a la castaña una vista insuperable. Hermione sintió su corazón detenerse un momento, la mujer frente a ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse por completo y sin contemplaciones.

Fleur observó la duda en las facciones de su acompañante, tenía miedo y era evidente pero ¿miedo de qué? ¿De involucrarse? ¿De salir herida? ¿O de lastimar?. Fleur lanzó todas sus esperanzas a que no fuera lo último. Deseaba a esa mujer como nunca lo había hecho y aunque le rompiera el corazón, no quería dejarla ir. Entonces se inclinó para tomarle el brazo y atraerla hacia ella, escuchó a la castaña contener un ligero gemido cuando sus pechos se rozaron.

Hermione trataba tanto de contenerse, de no arrojarse sobre la rubia y hacerla gemir, miró a la rubia a los ojos y encontró ese mismo deseo. Comenzó a trazar besos en su abdomen, miró hacia para darse cuenta que Fleur la miraba ansiosamente, comenzó a hacer trazos erráticos con su lengua, elevando el deseo de su acompañante.

Pero Fleur tenía otras ideas, estimulada por el deseo deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Hermione notando como ésta cerraba los ojos y se perdía ante las sensaciones. Fleur sonrió y poniendo un poco de fuerza tiró de Hermione para colocarla debajo de ella. La castaña pareció sorprendida pero no hizo ningún movimiento para liberarse. Fleur redujo la distancia para besarla en los labios, nuevamente la excitación la hizo presa. Deslizó sus manos por las caderas de la castaña hasta posarlas sobre sus pechos que subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración. Se alejó un instante de los labios de la castaña para tomar aire.

Hermione gruñó en desacuerdo, no deseando perder el contacto. Fleur se inclinó nuevamente para besarla pero en esta ocasión sus labios se posaron más abajo, sintió la boca y lengua de Fleur recorrerle el pecho en húmedos besos. Hermione tuvo que sostenerse de la sábana y apretarla con fuerza para contenerse. Era la primera vez que experimentaba un deseo tan intenso y desbordante. Se le cortó la respiración cuando Fleur pasó debajo de su ombligo, dirigiéndose a su sexo- Fleur –alcanzó a decir con voz ronca

\- Mmm – Fleur parecía absorta en sus propios movimientos, sus manos comenzaron a abrirse paso entre las piernas de la castaña

\- Ven –Hermione se obligó a apretar las piernas, impidiendo el avance de la rubia

Fleur se detuvo en seco, no entendía las acciones de su amante pero sin negarse obedeció, poniendo sus labios a la altura de la castaña. Podía ver el deseo, la ansiedad y necesidad en los ojos marrones así que decidió ponerla a prueba una vez más, tomando con fuerza uno de sus pechos.

Hermione gruñó de pura necesidad, sentía las piernas temblar y su entrepierna palpitar- Quiero estar contigo

Fleur asintió, ajena a la petición que le estaban haciendo- Estás conmigo –sus besos nuevamente hicieron su camino por el cuello de la castaña

\- Fleur –esta vez la voz de la castaña fue autoritaria y captó la total atención de la rubia, quien de inmediato se detuvo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos- Quiero probarte

Fleur sintió de inmediato su vientre cosquillear con deseo y anticipación. Asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de vociferar su consentimiento. Torpemente se hizo a un lado, sintiendo que las mejillas se le coloreaban y sin saber cómo proceder.

Hermione en otra ocasión se hubiera reído pero el ahora el deseo la consumía y deseaba sentir a Fleur a la brevedad. No dudó nuevamente en someter a la rubia, tumbándola sobre la cama y colocarse sobre ella, abrió las piernas de la rubia encontrándose con la humedad que no dejaba lugar a dudas del deseo de la otra. Comenzó a trazar besos por la parte interna de sus muslos mientras sentí la respiración de la rubia chocar contra su propia entrepierna.

A Fleur le tomó un momento reaccionar ante las acciones de su amante, pero cuando sintió los besos en su piel no hubo lugar a dudas de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Podía ver y oler el deseo de Hermione desde esa perspectiva, trato de tomar acciones sobre el deseo de la castaña pero la manera en que Hermione la estaba besando le hacía casi imposible concentrase. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para obligar a la castaña a bajar las caderas para darle un mejor acceso.

Hermione abandonó sus acciones cuando la lengua de Fleur comenzó a trazar formas indescifrables en su muslo, subiendo tortuosamente a su sexo. Sentía sus manos temblar al sostenerse de la cama pero no dejó que eso la desviara de su objetivo, deseaba saborear a la rubia. Esta vez hundió su rostro entre las piernas blancas y pasó la punta de su lengua por toda su extensión.

Fleur cerró los ojos y gimió quedamente. No comprendía cómo Hermione lograba encender tantas sensaciones en su cuerpo, como si fueran amantes habituales. Levantó las caderas casi involuntariamente mientras Hermione se apoderaba de su sexo.

Hermione sintió a la rubia reaccionar después de unos instantes, sintió que la tomaba de los glúteos de forma ruda hasta llevarla a sus labios. Ahora sentía que eran sus piernas las que no soportarían por mucho, todo su cuerpo entró en llamas cuando Fleur comenzó a succionar aquél débil punto en su cuerpo. Con el poco pensar que le quedaba comenzó a recorrer cada pliegue de la francesa. Sintió que ésta se estremecía y apretaba con mayor fuerza sus glúteos. Fleur soltó un ronco gemido y Hermione lo sintió al vibrar en su sexo, aquello fue suficiente para sentir que se relajaba instantes después.

Fleur cerró los ojos, sintiéndose exhausta.

Hermione se retiró de su posición y se tumbó a un lado de la rubia, sintiéndose menos abrumada se giró a verla con una sonrisa, la rubia estaba bañada en sudor y continuaba con los ojos cerrados- ¿Estás bien? –se animó a preguntar después de un rato

La rubia abrió los ojos- No estoy segura –dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios- es como morir e ir al cielo

Hermione soltó una débil carcajada- Puedo asegurar que estás viva –se inclinó sobre ella para besarle el hombro

Se quedaron tumbas una a lado de la otra en silencio por unos instantes.

Fleur se dedicó a observar a la castaña aún con los ojos cansados. La luz del día ya se colaba por las persianas. Notó que el rostro de Hermione pasaba por varias transformaciones, como si estuviera pensando en qué decir y arrepintiéndose al último instante

\- Está bien –le aseguró Fleur con una sonrisa aunque en su interior sabía que era una mentira, estaba segura que nada estaría bien, que no lo había estado desde el momento que comenzaron a hablar, desde el momento en que se conocieron porque en ese momento Fleur se dio cuenta de que algo le hacía falta y que la castaña era ese "algo". Los ojos de la castaña le decían que no había futuro para ellas pero ahora no le importaba, porque deseaba estar con ella, abrazarla y sentirse completa aunque fuera una última vez. Fleur se giró para rodearle la cintura con el brazo, cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma de Hermione, deseando guardarla en su memoria.

Aunque fuera una vez.

Aunque fuera la última vez

* * *

 _ **¡Hey! Sé que probablemente no estuvieran esperando este final pero lo he querido dejar abierto a una posible secuela, sí es que quisieran leer una. Fue un fic corto pero me gustó escribirlo, espero que a ustedes también.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario y sus opiniones :D y a los que me felicitaron por el cumple. Muchas gracias (en especial a Loriel que eres encantadora, espero que también hayas tenido felices fiestas).**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima**_


	4. Nota de Secuela

_Hola, queridos lectores_

 _Sé que ha pasado un tiempo largo, sin embargo mi plan para esta historia siempre fue hacerla una trilogía y hoy, estoy un paso más cerca de esa idea._

 _Probablemente tengan que re-leer esta historia, para seguir el hilo de la siguiente._

 _Subiré el primer capítulo en el transcurso del día y podrán encontrarla como **WONDERLAND.**_

 _Agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios y sobre todo su interés por mis historias._


End file.
